


Anything, Everything

by RosemarysBubbe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Untouched, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Prostate Massage, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarysBubbe/pseuds/RosemarysBubbe
Summary: “Do you think you might ever be interested in fucking me?” Richie said.Eddie felt like he had swallowed fire. He felt a curl of desperate want deep in his gut. He felt like he had to make his feelings very clear so Richie would know he could ask Eddie for anything and Eddie would go to the ends of the Earth for him.@dgalerab on twitter said "coming to the awful realization that if i want to see a "richie learns how to have prostate orgasms but instead of sexy it's just a sappy disaster for the whole fic" i have to do it myself and i am devastated" so I volunteered to try.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	Anything, Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dgalerab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/gifts).



It wasn’t like Eddie had never fucked someone before. He’d been married to a woman for _years_ , and while he and Myra hadn’t had the most active sex life, it wasn’t like they’d been entirely celibate. It had just never been good. Before Derry, he’d actually kind of assumed he might be asexual.

Remembering he was gay and in love with Richie had opened a lot of doors for him, but somehow, topping wasn’t one that had been opened yet. In Eddie’s defense, a healing puncture wound didn’t leave a lot of options. He hadn’t gone into their relationship thinking _I’m only going to bottom_ , but the first time they’d had sex, Eddie had gotten one look at Richie with his pants off and accidentally said “I’m going to sit on that” out loud. Richie had laughed so hard Eddie hadn’t even been that embarrassed. Anything that made Richie laugh like that, loud and clear and happy, was something Eddie was proud of, even if he pretended to be annoyed. They had been together for _months_ and while blow jobs, it turned out, were great, he wanted Richie to _fuck_ him. And so, he’d bottomed their first time, and they just kind of went with that. It wasn’t like they were in a rut, although there certainly was a lot of rutting involved.

Sex with Richie was _so much_ _all the time_. It was fun and awkward and passionate. It was messy in a way he _liked_. He’d never liked anything messy before, but the first time he and Richie had woken up crusted together after accidentally passing out before they could clean up, they ended up making an even bigger mess of each other before they finally made it to the shower.

The day Richie asked Eddie to top, Eddie felt like he really should’ve paid closer attention. Richie asked in his fake casual could-be-a-joke-if-it-goes-wrong voice that Eddie _hated_ because he knew it meant Richie felt like he shouldn’t be allowed to feel what he was feeling. Like he was scared. Eddie never wanted Richie to be scared of him.

“Do you think you might ever be interested in fucking me?” Richie said.

Eddie felt like he had swallowed fire. He felt a curl of desperate want deep in his gut. He felt like he had to make his feelings _very_ clear so Richie would know he could ask Eddie for _anything_ and Eddie would go to the _ends of the Earth_ for him.

Richie wouldn’t make eye contact with him, staring resolutely at the TV playing something neither of them had been watching before and picking at a small tear in the arm of their couch that Eddie _knew_ was caused by the arm of Richie’s glasses accidentally digging a tiny gouge into the leather after the last time they’d had sex on it.

Eddie reached out slowly so as not to scare his big dumb idiot. He stopped Richie from pulling at the leather by weaving their fingers together and sat his other hand high up on Richie’s thigh. He squeezed Richie’s leg gently and Richie’s eyes flicked over to him and away again. Eddie dug his fingers in more firmly until Richie looked at him straight on.

“I have _never_ wanted anything more than I want you. In any and _every_ way you’ll have me.”

Richie opened his mouth to say something, and Eddie leaned in to press an absolutely filthy kiss to his lips. His tongue licked behind Richie’s teeth. He released his grip on Richie’s thigh to tangle his fingers in Richie’s hair. He was trying to put everything he felt into Richie’s lips, to make sure Richie _knew_ how _desperately_ Eddie would give him anything he asked for, and Richie was absolutely responding in kind.

In what was maybe his smoothest move ever, Eddie managed to shift onto his knees and swing his leg over Richie to sit in his lap without breaking their kiss. Richie moaned when Eddie’s weight settled over him, and his free hand came up to support Eddie’s lower back. Eddie pulled the fingers of their joined hands apart with some difficulty and placed his hand directly over Richie’s racing heart. Richie’s other arm circled his waist, and he pulled Eddie more firmly down into his lap.

Eddie had to force himself to separate their mouths. Their foreheads pressed together like magnets. Both of them were panting. Eddie was reluctant to pull away or dive back in. This moment was theirs, and he wanted to commit it to memory. Richie’s eyes opened slowly. His pupils were huge and his smile was small and it was Eddie’s favorite thing.

“I love you _so_ much,” Eddie said, a whisper that hung in the space between them. Richie huffed and his smile grew and his eyes were shiny now. Eddie pulled back to kiss his eyelids carefully one at a time, and Richie let him. Their foreheads found each other again, and they smiled, slow and dopey, at one another for a long moment.

“So you’ll fuck me then?” Richie asked. Eddie laughed quietly into the space between them.

“Of course. Anything. Everything.” Richie kissed him, gentle and chaste, and then leaned his head over onto Eddie’s shoulder.

“I love you, too,” he said, muffled into Eddie’s tee shirt. Eddie kissed the side of his head and stroked through his hair, already mentally making his plan of attack. He had a lot of research to do if he was going to do this right. He used the hand he had in Richie’s hair to guide his head back again, and he pressed another soft kiss to Richie’s lips before standing up and heading back towards his home office.

“Where are you going?” Richie called after him.

“I have research to do if I want to do this properly,” he called back, already halfway down the hallway.

“God, you’re the sexiest fucking loser I’ve ever met.”

“I thought we both agreed Mike is the sexiest Loser,” Eddie said. Richie’s delighted cackle followed him into his office, and he closed the door behind him.

_______

Luckily for Eddie, the resources he’d used to figure out _bottoming_ for the first time and the resources he needed to figure out topping were, if not the same, at least compiled together, and they already had the tools he needed to make sure Richie enjoyed himself. Their cupboard of silicone lube and nitrile gloves was basically never ending, at this point, and Eddie thought they had enough condoms to last two lifetimes, though Richie staunchly disagreed.

All-in-all, his research and planning took him less than two hours, which felt thorough enough that he felt prepared but wasn’t so long that he started to get nervous about it. He set things up in their bedroom just before dinnertime, and then he found Richie in their kitchen singing along to the Spice Girls and cutting up chicken.

“Eds!” Richie crowed, scraping the chicken off the chicken-only cutting board and into the skillet. Eddie leaned against the doorway to watch as Richie put the cutting board and the knife into a sink filled with steaming water and started washing his own hands. God, Eddie loved him. Richie would happily eat food off the _floor_ , but he followed the FDA’s food safety guidelines for Eddie. He’d never felt as known as he did the day Richie taped a sanitation infographic to the side of their fridge. “How was your research?”

“Good.” Eddie moved to start cutting up the bell pepper Richie had sat on their produce cutting board. Richie dried his hands and leaned on the counter next to Eddie.

“Did you figure out how to make _2 Become 1_ to your satisfaction?” Richie’s eyebrows waggled, and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Rich, I figured out how I want to put my dick in you,” he said dryly. Richie laughed, plastering himself along Eddie’s back and pawing at his hips to try to spin him against the counter.

“Wow, Spaghetti, that sounds promising.” Eddie allowed himself to be half turned as Richie licked the scar on his face. Eddie’s face scrunched in disgust. Richie started kissing down his neck, and Eddie was glad of the counter because his knees suddenly didn’t seem to be very useful. This was _not_ part of the plan he’d formulated.

“You know this would be a lot better if I wasn’t _actively holding a knife right now_ , Richard.”

“Just drop it.”

“I would really prefer to be the only one of us with a stab wound.” Richie laughed, but stepped away. Eddie went back to his bell pepper, and Richie turned the stove on to start cooking the chicken.

“After dinner then?” Richie said faux-lightly.

“After dinner.”

_______

Eddie herded Richie into their bathroom through the hall door, not even bothering to close it behind them. He reached in to turn on the shower with one hand while trying to shove Richie’s shirt up with the other hand. Richie fumbled with the button of Eddie’s jeans while absolutely mauling his neck. The rasp of Richie’s five o’clock on the underside of Eddie’s jaw was going to send him into cardiac arrest. Eddie groaned and pushed Richie away from him to start pulling off his own clothes. Richie took barely a second to catch on and they made short work of throwing off their clothes and practically falling into their shower on top of each other.

Dinner had been tense, to say the least. Eddie confirming that _yes_ , he had plans to fuck Richie that night had been meant to stop Richie from climbing him in their kitchen and encourage him to wait until they could go to their _bed_ where there were no knives or open flames. Instead, it had opened Eddie up to Richie’s incorrigible flirtatiousness. No man should be able to turn eating stir fry into so many different colorful metaphors. Eddie had been half hard before dinner was even over.

Richie made Eddie feel like an exposed nerve in the best possible way. The libido he’d been missing in his twenties and thirties had arrived with a vengeance, sparked by broad shoulders and a sharp jaw and enormous hands.

Enormous hands that were currently sudsy and working their way down his back. Eddie _loved_ when they did shower foreplay. It was the good kind of messy. They both always ended up extra flushed from the combination of the steam and the sex, and Richie looked _so good_ when his hair started to air dry all fluffy and curly.

Richie hunched over to press kisses to the edges of Eddie’s scar, and Eddie couldn’t stop the full body shudder it caused. His own soapy hands slid up from Richie’s hips to cup his face and encourage him up to actually kiss Eddie. Eddie didn’t really get why Richie loved his scar so much; to Eddie, it was just an occasionally-numb, occasionally-hyper-sensitive, always hideous reminder that they’d all almost died at the hands interplanetary clown demon. Still, if Richie liked it, Eddie didn’t figure it could be that bad.

Eddie poured more shower gel into his hand and worked it down Richie’s back. Richie keened when Eddie’s fingers slipped into the cleft of his ass, and the small “Eds” he gasped out was half broken. Eddie grinned into his shoulder. Eddie moved one of his hands to grab Richie’s dick, and Richie pulled back.

“You do that now and this is going to be over a lot sooner than I’m hoping for.” Eddie couldn’t stop the sharp whine from escaping between his teeth. He unhooked their showerhead from the wall and efficiently rinsed them both before shutting off the water and dragging Richie out. Richie laughed the whole time. Richie reached for their towels automatically, but Eddie swatted his hand down. He grabbed Richie’s glasses from the bathroom counter and slid them on for him, dotting a kiss to the end of his nose.

“We’ll air dry.”

“My my, _someone’s_ in a hurry.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you want to towel off before I get my dick inside you? My bad, hold on, let me get my hairdryer out, there’s really no point if we’re not both fully—”

“Shutting up,” Richie said, leaning forward to meet Eddie’s lips mid-rant. Eddie melted into the kiss and started walking backwards towards their bedroom. Richie caught on pretty fast, and they worked together with fumbling hands to work the doorknob. After what seemed like an eternity they managed and stumbled into their room, their lips disconnecting around a laugh they both had. As a result, Eddie saw Richie’s face when he saw what Eddie had done.

Richie went slack-jawed, eyes widening behind his glasses frame. His eyebrows climbed high on his forehead. Eddie moved slowly out of the way so Richie could get the full view. He slid behind Richie and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist, pressing up on the balls of his feet so he could hook his chin over Richie’s shoulder.

There were lit candles everywhere. He’d bought them for their six-month anniversary next weekend, but he had time to figure something else out before then. Eddie had thought it looked okay earlier, but now that the sun had gone down, he really liked it. It was worth feeling silly setting up 40 candles during the day for this. Still Richie hadn’t said anything.

“I set them up before dinner,” Eddie finally said after a long minute of silence. “I thought they’d be...I wanted it to be nice. They’re battery powered, so they’ll stay lit all night if we want. I can—”

The sound Richie let out was almost pained, and Eddie jumped back, letting go of him completely. Richie made the same sound again, his hands coming up to cover his face. It took Eddie a second to realize he was _crying_ , but when he did, he swooped back in. His hands fluttered uselessly against Richie’s shoulders and down his sides, trying to figure out how he’d hurt him.

“Richie, sweetheart, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, it was stupid, I’ll turn them off, give me just a—” Richie’s hands finally came away from his tear-streaked face to grab at Eddie’s forearms.

“No!” was all Richie said before he collapsed forwards into Eddie’s open arms. He buried his face in Eddie’s neck and kept sobbing. Eddie had no idea what was going on. He used his hold on Richie to guide them towards their bed, but Richie wouldn’t let go of him so Eddie could help him lay down easily. After a moment’s thought, Eddie threw his bodyweight backwards and held tight to pull Richie down on top of him. The move forced all of the air out of both of their lungs, and by the time Eddie had caught his breath, Richie was laughing into his tears, clinging to Eddie beneath him like Eddie would even think about going somewhere when Richie clearly needed him. Eddie just let him and stroked a hand down Richie’s back.

Eddie didn’t know how long it took Richie to finally calm down. He was still shaking like a leaf, but he wasn’t gasping for air around tears or laughter anymore, just snuffling into Eddie’s shoulder.

“Are you all right?” Eddie asked quietly. Richie froze for a second before pushing himself up, propped on one arm and making sure Eddie was looking directly into his eyes.

“Earlier I told my boyfriend I wanted him to fuck me thinking he’d either turn me down or suffer through it or _something_ , and instead I find he’s turned our bedroom into the most romantic scene in every sitcom ever made _just for me_ , and I’m so in love with him my heart _hurts_ with it, Eddie, my heart _physically hurts_ from how _in love with you_ I am _all the time_ so _no_ I am _not all right_ , thanks!” And that was just a lot. Richie was crying again. Eddie sat himself up against their headboard and tugged on Richie to rearrange him into his lap, and Richie let him. After getting situated, Eddie leaned in to press the gentlest possible kiss to Richie’s lips. It was snotty and salty, and it was Eddie’s second favorite kiss they’d ever shared after their very first kiss when he woke up in the hospital in Derry and found Richie holding his hand.

They sat like that for a long, long time, sharing occasional kisses but mostly just holding and being held. Richie’s tears dried in tracks on his cheeks, and Eddie thumbed them away. Richie’s breathing started to even out. Eddie honestly thought he might be falling asleep and was mentally preparing to deal with the crick in his back from sleeping upright in the morning, so he was surprised when Richie put his hand on Eddie’s knee and squeezed.

“Rich?”

“Do you still wanna have sex?” Eddie pulled back as far as he could with Richie in his lap to take a look at him. His eyes were a little red, but the corners of his lips were curving up.

“What?”

“It’s just. I’m naked, you’re naked. Potato, tomato, let’s call the whole thing on.”

“That’s not even close to right.”

“Well I’m trying to tell you there’s no use in calling the whole thing off because I got worked up. Getting me worked up was kind of the whole point of the evening.”

“Oh, so now you wanna be funny again?”

“You thought I was funny before?”

“Never in your life.” Eddie dumped Richie off his lap so Richie was sprawled out on the bed next to him. Richie hmphed indignantly and tried to sit back up, but Eddie pressed him down with a hand to his chest and tangled their legs together and suddenly Richie had nothing to say.

Eddie kissed Richie until his mouth was red and swollen and his dick was waking up again. Eddie wasn’t entirely unaffected himself, if he was being honest. He ground down on Richie’s thigh, and the both moaned into their next kiss.

Eddie kissed down Richie’s throat and along his shoulders. He kissed his right pec and then left a trail of kisses across his chest to the left pec. He bit down lightly where he could feel Richie’s heartbeat the strongest, and the noise Richie made made Eddie’s dick twitch. After that the kisses he left down Richie’s body felt like a race. One directly over his belly button, one under. One on the jut of each hip bone. One on the inside of his right thigh that had Richie absolutely shaking. Richie’s legs fell open, and Eddie settled between them. It wasn’t the first time he’d been face to face with Richie’s dick, but every time it made Eddie’s mouth water. Especially like this, hard and ready for him. But Eddie had a job to do, and Richie was already too worked up for that.

Eddie sat up to get the gloves and lube from the bedside table, and Richie whined. Eddie rolled his eyes, leaning down to press another kiss to Richie’s stomach that had the other man basically preening.

“Do you want be on your back or on your stomach?” Eddie asked, rolling a glove down to his wrist. Richie’s eyes followed his fingers, and Eddie snapped the cuff of the glove. Richie bit down on his lower lip. Eddie had really thought, the first time they’d had sex, that Richie would be put off by the gloves Eddie had asked him to wear while he fingered him open, but Richie had rolled with it just like everything else, and now both of them had an almost Pavlovian response to blue nitrile. Eddie suspected it would be embarrassing at the annual physicals he was planning to drag Richie to, but it made him feel better in the moment to have whoever was prepping just peel off a glove before they moved on.

“Back,” Richie gasped out. “Wanna be able to look at you.” Eddie nodded and grabbed a pillow. Richie practically shrieked when Eddie _bodily lifted him_ to slide the pillow under his hips, his legs tightening around Eddie’s waist.

“Be honest with me,” Eddie said, pouring lube into his gloved hand. He worked it between his fingers to warm it up. “What’re the odds you start crying again during this?”

“Sixty forty.” Eddie hummed and pressed another kiss to Richie’s inner thigh.

“Seems low.” Eddie trailed a finger up and down the crack of Richie’s ass. Richie let out a string of curses when Eddie’s breath ghosted over his exposed hole.

“Fuck, shit, what do you want me to say baby? I’m definitely going to cry? Not trying to get you to stop, here.”

“Do you want me to stop if you start crying?” Eddie asked, fingers frozen. Richie shifted his hips to try to get Eddie to move his hands again.

“Absolutely fucking not, I love you so much, Eddie, baby, please touch me, I’m going to—”

Whatever Richie was going to say was lost in the choking sound he made when Eddie allowed his index finger to circle the other man’s hole. His eyes clenched shut and his heels dug into the bed trying to force Eddie to act.

“Hey Rich?” Eddie said. He waited til Richie opened his eyes and looked at him. “I love you so, so much.” He pressed his finger inwards and _oh_.

Richie was hot, so achingly hot inside. Eddie pushed in slowly, his eyes locked on Richie’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. Richie was so tight it _must_ hurt, Eddie thought. But all the tension had gone slack from Richie’s face. He looked so young. Eddie would never be able to forgive fate for robbing them of almost thirty years they could’ve been doing this, but he would thank Bill’s fucking Turtle God _every day_ that he got to do it now.

Richie’s breath hitched as Eddie pulled his finger back slowly. Eddie’s eyes dropped down to his hand and _oh oh oh_. He watched his finger push in an out of Richie like he wasn’t even the one doing it. His brain was disassociating from this moment because he knew if he didn’t this was going to be over much, _much_ sooner than it should be. Oh god, he was inside of Richie. He watched his finger move in and out, in and out slowly. Carefully.

“Eds,” Richie forced out between his teeth. Richie had been so calm a moment ago and now he was sweaty and flushed. His dick was dripping now, and Eddie wanted to taste it, but he knew he shouldn’t, not yet. Eddie felt something warm unfurling in his chest. He had no idea how long he’d been doing this. “Eds, Eddie, Eddie, baby, please. You’re killing me. Please, more.” Eddie looked down at hand and slid a second finger into Richie alongside the first. They both groaned in tandem. Richie collapsed onto his back to stare at the ceiling and writhe into Eddie’s palm.

The thumb of Eddie’s gloved hand pressed down on the skin directly above Richie’s hole, and Richie _yelled_. Eddie looked up to find Richie with new tears gathering at his eyelashes. Richie’s hands fisted into the sheets. Eddie’s fingers kept twisting, kept pushing in, spreading as if of their own accord. Eddie stroked Richie’s perineum again and a tear slid down Richie’s cheek.

Eddie’s ungloved hand reached up to wipe it away. Richie tilted his face into Eddie’s palm, pressing a kiss into the heel of his hand. Eddie curled the fingers of the hand inside Richie up, up like he’d felt Richie do to him before. He knew he’d found what he was looking for when Richie yelled again and dug his teeth into the meat of the thumb stroking tears off his cheeks, and suddenly Eddie wasn’t a passive participant along for the ride in his own body anymore. His eyes darted from Richie’s face down to his hand and back again.

He slid a third finger in on his next push, and Richie sobbed. God, Eddie loved him. He whispered his love for him into his stomach and his hips and his thighs. Richie, tears streaming down his face, stammered his love back in half-formed sentences and shuddery moans. Eddie pressed his three fingers into Richie and curled them up into his prostate and Richie shivered. Eddie spread his fingers and brought them back together to stroke at Richie’s prostate while his thumb brushed Richie’s perineum again, and that was it.

Richie screamed and his back arched off the bed as he came _hard_ , his eyes clenched shut. Eddie suddenly realized he was achingly, desperately hard himself. He slid his hand out of Richie as gracefully as he could, peeled off the glove, and pushed up onto his knees to take himself in hand. It took barely three strokes before he was coming, too, adding to the mess on Richie’s stomach with a short groan.

Richie collapsed under him, and Eddie fell forward, pinning him to the bed. He nudged at Richie’s hips until he shifted off the pillow that was propping them up, and Eddie crawled himself farther up Richie’s body to tuck his face into Richie’s neck. They were both shaking, but Eddie couldn’t be bothered to fight the duvet out from underneath them. He made do by covering as much of Richie as he could with his body and hoping it would be enough.

It was a long few minutes before their breathing evened out, and Richie’s hand started stroking along Eddie’s back. Eddie looked up to find Richie watching him, an unreadable expression on his face. Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but Richie got there first.

“I’m sorry!” Richie said, his eyes betraying just a little bit of panic. Eddie’s brow furrowed.

“What do you have to be sorry for, sweetheart?”

“Me crying through all that can’t have been very attractive, I’m sorry.” Eddie brought his hands up to the sides of Richie’s face, forcing him to really _look_ at Eddie.

“Richard Wentworth Tozier, do I look unhappy?”

“Well no, but—”

“Do I look like I’m not attracted to you? Before you answer, please think about the fact that I am _literally naked on top of you_ in _our_ bed in _our_ home where we _live together_ right now.”

“Well I guess, but—"

“Rich, I want you all the time. In every way. And I am perfectly happy to spend the rest of my life confirming that for you if that’s what you need. There is nothing you could do to make me not want you.” Richie’s eyes were watering again, but instead of being concerned, Eddie just brushed his tears away.

“You gotta be careful, Eds. Couple of speeches like that and a guy might think you’re proposing something.”

“Maybe I am,” Eddie said, finally sliding off of Richie to fit himself into the space at Richie’s side and nuzzling back into Richie’s shoulder. Richie gasped. He and Richie hadn’t talked about it, but Eddie wouldn’t mind getting married again. Not if it meant he got to keep Richie forever.

“Even if I loaded the dishwasher wrong?”

“Richie, you load the dishwasher wrong all the time, and I’m still right here.” Richie’s arms came up to circle Eddie’s waist loosely, like he didn’t know if he was allowed. Eddie thought about making him get up so they could get under the covers, but it didn’t seem worth it to have to stand up. Richie’s fingers eventually started drawing little invisible patterns on Eddie’s hipbone. He could tell Richie was trying to work up the nerve to say something, so he gave him time.

“Do you still want to fuck me?” Eddie twisted himself around to get a good look at Richie. Richie immediately let go of him like he had been prepared for this, like he had expected Eddie to try to pull away. Eddie just sat up and leaned so his face was directly over Richie’s.

“Will you come again if I do?”

“Probably not.”

“Me neither.” Richie’s jaw dropped and he sat up, narrowly missing bonking their heads together.

“You came the first time?”

“Sweetheart did you really miss me coming directly on top of you?” Richie looked down at the slowly drying cum on his stomach, having completely failed to register that it was definitely more than one person could make. He looked a little offended.

“You got off to _fingering me_ and _I missed it_?” Eddie couldn’t help himself; he started laughing. “Well excuse me for being a little distracted when the _love of my life_ just made me come completely untouched for the first time. I think I blacked out.” Eddie’s laughter petered off into giggles that Richie looked extremely proud of. Eddie couldn’t help himself from leaning in to press a kiss to Richie’s proud little smirk.

“Oh, I noticed,” Eddie said. “But yes, Richie, I still want to fuck you. Preferably in the morning, if you think you can wait.” 

“Can we leave the candles on til then?” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Rich, we can leave the candles on.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Nothing. I want you, any way and every way you’re willing to let me, and you want me the same. We’ve got each other, Rich. I am so desperately in love with you. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
